The invention relates to a photographic roller copier apparatus.
Through the inflow of cameras with so-called half-format 18 by 24 mm. on so-called microfilm, and through organized variations in copier arrangements caused by gluing together the undeveloped film into long ribbons, the following problem results. That film ribbons made of a number of films often include films having originals of different size. From the German Pat. No. 1953015 a roller copier device is already known that copies rolls of originals that include films having originals with different formats. The known roller copier device has an automatic targeting device that closes the picture gate on the respective original size in correspondence to the markings on the film edge or at the beginning of the film. The above-described device gives the following result. By a constant held scale of reduction, copies drawn from the so-called half-format originals having a measurement of 18 by 24 mm, will be half as large as those drawn from the microfilm originals having a measurement of 24 by 36 mm. This result is unsatisfactory to the photo enthusiast.